Batwing4 Beckons Me (4) The New Threat
Hello and welcome to part four of Batwing4 Beckons Me. There will be action and arguments galore in this part. This will be the longest installment so far. Shout Outs Prism55Writes: Thanks for giving me story ideas and offering me questions to answer. TheMysteriousHood: Thank you for inspiring the story in the first place. What Now? "We'll I'm glad that's over..." I said walking back home with the creepypastas. "So Sean... What will your parents think of us.' Null asked. "Of course! Our work is never done! Always a new problem!" I responded. " I'm not sure, also what are we gonna do with the others, I have school tomorrow?! " "I'm not sure but I know one thing." " What? " "That I'm staying with you no matter what!" She said giving me a kiss. " Shut up guys! " 303 said. "What was that?" Null asked? " I said shut u-" Null grabbed his throat and still managed to do the most menacing face 303 had ever seen in his life despite having no eyes. Herobrine and 303 forgot that they should never tick her off as she was the most powerful of the three. She let go of him and he landed face first on the ground causing a laugh to come from the group. We walked back home and my parents were ecstatic about there being two more creepypastas and how we just singlehandedly beat an army of creatures that they never saw before. Of course we've had to tell them about me and Null... Let's just say that the argument is over because it would take up this whole page. There were sleeping bags for Herobrine and 303. Null slept with me in my bed. That settled everything. School Daze I woke up and got ready for school. I had explained school to the creepypastas yesterday. My mom doesn't work so she is watching them. I gave Null a kiss on the forehead and walked to school. When I got there, everyone was looking at me. I learned from my friends that the attack was on the news and they saw me and the creepypastas fight. "So I'm famous now?" I asked my friend Luke. " Yup, also pretty much EVERYONE except your friends and other Minecrafters fear you. Everyone respects you a great deal now. " Just then, The intercom said "Will Sean Desrochers please report to the prince's office?" "Shit." I muttered walking into the office. The principal looked scared as she saw me come in. "Sean, are those things you fought coming back?" " Definetly, I am using my spare time to train. " I responded. "Then no school for you! You need to train. Now get out of my office and to home!" I walked out of the office and walked home. I walked in and Null greeted me. "Your home early... Oh No, what happened! Is the school destroyed?!?!" "Nope' I now am staying home to do training and hanging out with you guys." " Is that okay with the principal, Sean? " My mom asked. "Yes." " Okay... " 303 and Herobrine were sparring in the backyard. Null and I walked into my room. We began kissing. (What else would you do when you and your girlfriend have alone time?) After awhile, 303 and Herobrine came in and saw us. "Uuuuhhhhh, did we interrupt anything?" Herobrine asked. " Nooooooo.... " "Sure!" he laughed as he and 303 walked in. Just then, a crash was heard. "DOES EVERY FREAKING INTIMATE MOMENT BETWEEN ME AND MY BOYFRIEND HAVE TO BE INTERRUPTED???!!?!!!!!!!?????!!!!" Null screamed. The Super Soldier Screams were heard everywhere as what appeared to be a giant glitch beast was attcking. I told Herobrine and 303 to take the left while me and Null took the right. I dodged a giant fist while 303 avoided being stomped on. I stabbed my sword into the leg and Herobrine used a laser to finish off that leg, destroying it. The monster fell over, took fall damage, and poofed. We cheered on happiness. Meanwhile... Batwing was literally about to explode at how angry he was. He needed the creepypastas. "I'LL SEND MY WHOLE ARMY IF THATS WHAT I NEED TO DO!!!" He screamed. He grinned wickedly knowing that he was going to do just that... Category:Creepypasta Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Entities